


The Captain, The Stowaway, and The General.

by capriciouscancer



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Daddy Kink, Heroes of Olympus, HoO - Freeform, Hot booty sex, Jasico - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, OT3, Percico - Freeform, Percy x Jason x Nico, Perjasico, Pirate AU, Pirates, Spankings, dubcon, jercy - Freeform, more tags shall be added my friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capriciouscancer/pseuds/capriciouscancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a wonderful pirate AU that has to do with my OT3 PerJasico!!! Basically Nico is a stowaway on a trade ship that gets overtaken by pirates, whom are captained by Percy. Then, later in the fic, Jason is a general for the british navy and they try to defeat the pirates but lose, so Nico and Percy take in Jason and they basically keep him hostage until he becomes a pirate and the legend of the homosexual booty takers begins! Any feedback is highly appreciated, and I should post about twice a week? Not so sure but I'll try to post often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain, The Stowaway, and The General.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna say right now that Nico in this story is nooottthiinnngg like Nico is in the book. Really, none of the characters are. It is a major au, after all. However, they are still demigods and shit, they just don't know it yet. They think the powers are witchcraft so they suppress it.

Crash, sploosh, crash, sploosh. The rythymic sound of waves drove the dark haired boy absolutely batshit crazy. He hated it. He’d been a stowaway on a trade ship for quite some time now, and while he’d finally gotten over the sea--sickness that came naturally to him, it was still hard to sleep. Whether it was the crashing of the waves, or the smell of rat shit, he just could not sleep at night.

Little did the dark haired, pale skinned boy know that his little journey across the seas would soon come to an end. Well, at least the sleeping in a cellar would come to an end.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I guess for the process the stupid author should go over the backstory of this boy. Welp. Sad backstory initiate!

So, this boy, or as we should more intimately know him, Nico Diangelo, boy extraordinaire! No, I’m kidding. This is a typical boy. Except for the fact that he’s a low class peasant who survives by stowing away and trade boats and living on what some of the sleazier traders throw him. Wow. What a life.

Now, this boy got into the habit of stowing away when he was at the tender age of 15. You thought I was gonna say like, three or something, didn’t you? No. This isn’t a shota-filled desperation yaoi, one that crazy cat ladies read while chowing down on some easy mac and crying to Taylor Swift. At least not yet. 

Let’s get back on topic. Alright, so this boy got into the habit of stowing away when he was fifteen, and usually he could make it pretty far, for free, but little did he know that soon *movie voice* his life would be changed forever! He would be the prince of a king, crowned and fucked in the ass for all eternity. Anyone’s dream, right? Not everyone’s, apparently. Anyways, let’s get to some actual narrative, why don’t we?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The dark haired boy had been having a particularly shitty night. He hadn’t been able to sleep on his makeshift bed fashioned out of old rags, probably due to the minor storm that had been going on, and for whatever reason there had been a lot of banging and yelling going on above him. Hmm. He decided not to investigate, since most of the shipmates were assholes to him.

He kept laying there, but once he heard screaming and cannon shots he was starting to get worried. Should he check it out? He wasn't sure. He probably would end up doing it anyway, so why not just do it, yeah?

Nico gently stood up, popping his back and tiptoeing to the door that led up to deck. Tiptoeing was something you had to get used to doing as a stowaway, or risk being thrown out to sea. He gently undid the lock on the door, peeking his head out and looking up the small stairs. He heard yelling and stomping, and he saw what looked like glow from a fire. Shit. Were they getting hijacked? Yeah, he definitely wasn't going up there. He shut the door again and locked it, dashing back to his bed.

Oh god, this could mean anything! What was going to happen if whomever was hijacking the ship came down into the storage cellar. He was always the anxious, overly cautious type. It really probably wasn't good to be that kind of person, but it was just the way he thought. He paced gently, trying to find something that could be used as a weapon. 

He was looking through a box of squash when suddenly the door burst open, and out of reflex he bolted to his feet, pointing a large squash at his attacker. 

The person who bolted through was a boy who looked to be about his age. This boy was just a little bit taller than Nico, with red-brown hair and a cherubic face. “What, are you gonna kill me with a squash?” the boy asked mockingly, pointing his blade at the other

Nico decided it was probably a good idea to offer himself to however these hijackers were. He immediately got on his knees and dropped his make-shift weapon, looking at the other. “Look, I-I'm just a stowaway!” he cried out, holding his hands in the air and begging for mercy, “I'll gladly work for you!” Nico felt his blood boil with anxiety, his heart starting to speed up as he waited for what felt like years for the other to reply.

The other boy smirked a little, “Let me ask my Captain. Come with me, boy.” He commanded, gesturing his blade towards the door and seeming a little bit more gentle than he was before.

Nico gladly stood up, following the other boy out onto deck, shivering a little in the cold air once he was up. He couldn't believe that they had gotten hijacked... he had stowed away on a minor trade ship that mostly traded tapestries and carpets, and cheap stuff like that.

The red-haired boy walked behind Nico, guiding him with his blade gently pressed against his back. 

Nico looked around and saw a large ship, with a black sail and an extremely high mast. Were these pirates? Maybe so. Hopefully not, he really didn't want a criminal record or anything.

The other boy smirked as he surveyed and studied the smaller boy, “The captain will surely like you. You're lucky.”  
Nico looked back at him, “What is that supposed to mean?” he looked slightly embarrassed, picking up on the raunchy undertone of the other's remark. 

The other boy smirked even more, giving him a look and clearing his throat, “You'll see soon,” he teased, pushing the other towards the old captain's quarters.

Nico felt the other guide him towards where this ship's captain used to reside, stepping up the steps and walking inside to see a large amount of men inside of the old captain's quarters. That's when he saw who he presumed to be the captain. Wow. He was about a head and a half taller than him, with blue-black hair and beautiful sea-green eyes. Holy shit. He was wearing usual 'pirate garb', but most of the items were different shades of blue or green.

The other boy smirked at the captain, “Captain. This boy was in the storage cellar. Claims he's a stowaway but he'll happily join our little mission,”

The captain smiled sarcastically, “Wonderful!” His voice was gruff and deep but seemed to gently fade away like sea foam on the beach. “Shall we get him some new clothes and a nice warm meal?” he mocked, walking towards the shorter boy and taking his face in his hand.

Nico's eyes lit up and he smiled at the other, “That uh, that would be great!” He was always pretty gullible, and he was definitely bad at detecting sarcasm.

The taller man smacked Nico's face, “You must have the brains of a barnacle if you think that's gonna happen. You can join us... I guess.” 

Nico blushed at the slap, rubbing his face, “Al...Alright sir.” he replied, looking down at his feet. Oversensitive Nico is oversensitive. 

The captain softened a bit, picking up on this short boy's submissive aura. He was kind of cute when he was scared. “Men, I want you to leave me and...” He waited for the other to give his name, 

“Nico.” he answered, blushing a little and looking around at the other men.

“Nico alone for a little while. I need to debrief him on how we do things here.” He smirked at the other as the men left the room. As soon as the door shut he began to speak again, “Sorry for having to be so harsh. Gotta keep up appearances, right?” 

Nico smiled at the other's explanation, thinking this mysterious captain was rather attractive. “It's ok, I understand. I appreciate you letting me join...” 

The captin gently put his hand on the other back, causing the smaller boy's eyes to widen. He guided him to the old captain's desk, sitting on it and swinging his legs gently. “I'm not a cruel man, Nico. My name is Percy, by the way.” He held out a hand.

Nico apprehensively shook Percy's hand, blushing even more once he realized how big and long the other's hands were. 

Percy smiled at him, “Alright. Well, Nico, I also need to inform you that sadly we have no more bunks available, so it's either sleeping in the captain's quarters on a cot or sleeping on the deck."

Nico gave a surprised look, but as the taller boy explained what could happen, his eyes softened and showed a grateful look. “You'd let me stay in your quarters? That's amazing...” 

“Of course.” Percy said, smirking, “Like I said, I'm not a cruel man. As long as you stay loyal, my Nico, you'll be pampered.”


End file.
